


Blue

by ravagerjae



Series: Malec Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus is sappy, so is Alec tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravagerjae/pseuds/ravagerjae
Summary: Magnus' favorite color is blue.(requested by Natasha - magnusbcne on tumblr)





	

Silvery moonlight filters in through the floor-to-ceiling windows and the entire loft is quiet when Alec walks in the door. Clear blue eyes travel across the open expanse of the living room before resting on the silhouette of his boyfriend, curled up on the couch. A smile tugs at his lips at the sight, knowing exactly why Magnus is there rather than in their bed. This particular piece of furniture is a new addition to their home, one they picked out together when they both had time to spare. The fabric is a baby blue, just several shades paler than Alec’s eyes.

“I want to feel close to you even when you aren’t here.” That had been his reasoning for wanting it and who was Alec to deny Magnus anything? So they’d bought it, among several other odds and ends that were all varying shades and tones of blue. Alec thought Magnus was obsessed with the color, but his boyfriend just brushed off his accusation with a smile, telling him that blue was just his favorite. 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice pulls his thoughts back to the present and the shadowhunter takes a few more steps into the room, sliding his jacket from his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. The warlock’s makeup is smudged, sapphire toned glitter ringing his eyes. The man was truly beautiful.

“Yeah, it’s me.” His words are whispered, but they are thick with affection as he closes the distance between them. Gloved hands clutch at the teal silk of Magnus’ shirt and pull him closer and then he pauses, eyes catching the way the dim light from the lamp catches on the turquoise ring he wears, the way it sends color cascading over his golden skin. Alec is only distracted for a moment before his lips are against the warlock’s.

“Blue suits you.”


End file.
